No Hoodies Allowed
by zoey shadow
Summary: As we all know Artemis is BAMF; bamf and tough. She doesnt like asking for help. One day she gets into a fight in her civvies and she wins of course but now she has to make sure no one sees her black eye and bruises. Probably going to be a one-shot ;
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

I can't believe they thought they'd win. I can't help but smirk at the memory. Normally a hero can't fight outside "hero time" or in their civvies, but I can; I just can't use a bow.

It was some girls and their jock boyfriends. They walked up to me in some ally and accused me of a bunch of stuff (all were lies) and said I was going to pay (aka their boyfriends beat me up). I told them to leave me alone trying to avoid a fight.

"Not gonna happen girly." One of the boys growled at me, then all hell broke loose (for them). Soon one bf was down and two are on me. I roundhouse kick on guy in the gut and when he recover (only a bit) and charges me, I jump over him, push down on his back (he falls aka face plants) as I land on the ground. As soon as I turn around bf 3 gets a good punch on my eye.

Quickly I feel my eye and I know its going to be a black eye. Snarling I lunge at him and knee him in the gut. Then I flip him over and nail him a pressure point, knocking him out. When I look toward the spot the girls were standing and surprise-surprise; the oh-so loyal girlfriends are gone

(A/N) Ya its kind of short but this isn't really a major story of mine. It's more of just a fun writing thingy for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

(A/N) Thanks to the wise wisdom of my dear friend Caribou I shall either make this a two-shot or three-shot and hopefully stop changing the length.

Story Time….

* * *

When I get back home my eye is a black dot.

_I'm walking on sunshine ohhhoh and I'm gonna feel good-_

_Zoom, zoom, zoom_

_Unda da sea-_

_The phantom of the opera is-_

_Boom-Boom-boom-_

Five distinct and familiar ringtones sounded from my phone.

From- Megan

Hi Artemis were having a movie night. Hope you can make it.

From- The Bloody Food Murderer

If you don't come tell everyone I get your food.

From- Kaldur

M'gann has worked very hard, please attend.

From- Robin

Come and feel the aster.

From- Connor

.

I take a look at my options. 1) I can stay home for a while and let my eye heal. If I do so, Megan may cry and when I go back Connor will glare at me. 2) Go and let everyone see my eye and bruises. This will probably cause crying, stares and questions.

Just as I'm about to choose option 1, I realize something. Movie night means darkness and darkness means no sight, I can wear a hoodie. Option 3.

(dodododo LINE BREAK)

It's actually kind of fun. We ordered in pizza, lots of it for kid. Halfway through the first movie, we realized BAasy, would not like his little bird watching it. When Wally turned on the light, automatically I pull down on my hoodie until the lights go back off. Hopefully no one noticed.

(dodododdo nother line break)

"Where'd she get it?"

"Should we ask her?"

Slowly I opened my eyes and instantly squinted at the bright light above. I then realize my hoodie was no longer on my head.

I remembered M'gann putting another movie, and that's it… THAT'S IT! I must have fallen asleep during the movie. Wally must have noticed me in my hoodie (acting weird) so when he saw me asleep he took the opening and… THE WHOLE FLIPPIN TEAM SAW MY EYE!

Crap.

Taking a moment I figure out that the team is in the kitchen. If I get up quietly enough I can run (and by run I mean run like Jade is chasing me with shurikens (A/N not quite sure if I spelled that right) because I read her diary (this really did happen) run). Then I just stay at home and when I come back deny everything.

Slowly I get up off the sofa, in a wannabe ninja way, and begin to make my escape. About two feet away from the hallway… _CREAK!_ Quickly I snap my head up and turn around. A blur moves from the kitchen to the couch looking for a sleeping me. I think Wally looked towards me, but I don't know for sure… I was already running down the hall.

* * *

(A/N) I AM SOOOO BLODDY SORRY! I hope none of you thought I abandoned this story or any of my others. Life has just been life and I haven't had time to write, so sorry. Anyway I hope this update will let you forgive. I'm already working on chapter 3.


End file.
